The present invention relates in general to games and targets for playing games and pertains, more particularly, to a practice device for golf directed to improving chipping and related strokes. The target of this invention is an improvement over conventional targets for use in practicing golf strokes or for providing targets for other sports.
A number of the conventional target devices used for practicing golf only provide for practicing a putting stroke. Other target devices that are used to practice a chipping stroke include artificial surfaces that do not replicate actual playing conditions.
Another drawback associated with these target devices is that the practice results leave the user unsure as to how the ball would play under actual golf course conditions. Existing targets also have a drawback associated with the construction utilizing smooth surfaces that result in the target moving around on the surface on which it is placed.
Other devices use a combination of rings and flags that generally affix the flags but not the rings. The result would appear to be another target that can move around if the ball strikes one of the rings. More rigid target constructions result in a target that requires substantial time for assembly and disassembly.